


InkFire

by totallyTargaryen



Category: Inkheart (2008), Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke, inkdeath - Fandom, inkspell - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Multi, Revenge, Shapeshifter, Shapeshifting, Violence, desire for vengeance, dragon - Freeform, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyTargaryen/pseuds/totallyTargaryen
Summary: When Meggie is captured and brought to the Adderhead, she expects to die, but it is the Adderhead and his men who are put in danger by the arrival of a vengeful dragon.





	1. Prologue (8 years earlier)

**Author's Note:**

> It has been awhile since I read the books, I hope to re-read them soon, so I can keep this fairly accurate
> 
>  
> 
> Ref sheet of Kanara   
> https://www.deviantart.com/quitra/art/The-Red-Queen-792165685?ga_submit_new=10%3A1554224258

The small dragon stumbled as the humans yanked cruelly on her chains.  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked in a small voice, wincing as the dozens of small cuts reopened. She was too young to breathe fire, and the fact that two chains were attached to the iron collar made it impossible for her to bite her captors. She was half a year old, almost old enough to breathe fire, 2 years away from being mature, and 20 years away from being fully grown, and she was being hurt by humans she had never seen, for reasons that she did not know. She was dragged into the castle's throne room, and two more men approached, one she noticed curiously, had a silver nose, the other had red hair and a fox tail cape. As the red-haired man began fastening one of her chains to the floor, she approached him.  
"Please don't do this." She said, frightened. The man ignored her. When the heavy chains were secured, another man approached, he was holding an elaborate dagger. The young dragon struggled against her chains, but she was held tight. The dagger flashed down, ripping deeply into the flesh and muscle of where her neck met her shoulder. She howled in pain, but the dagger struck again, and then once more. The dragon raised her head, fear gone, hatred replacing it. They would pay, all of them. They would burn.


	2. First Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meggie meets Kanara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some character's have different fates than in the original story.

Meggie watched as Firefox writhed on the floor, he had moved, and the stab wound had not been fatal, nor had writing the three words in the book, as it had not been meant for him. The Adderhead applauded.  
"You see?" He said gleefully. "The girl is a witch, but her spell is incomplete." His men were nodding. "Kill her, before she can complete her spell." He commanded. Meggie heard Mo shouting, struggling against the guards. A monstrous roar echoed through the room. Meggie covered her face as a section of wall exploded, and chaos erupted in the throne room.  
"Dragon!" Basta shouted, and cries of fear filled the room. Meggie looked up, and saw the dragon. She was the most beautiful creature Meggie had ever seen. Red scales marked with gold covered her slender body, black teeth, spines, and talons glistened from the rain. Her eyes were molten gold pools. The dragon snarled, flames dancing across her black teeth. When she spoke, her voice was as cold as the winter winds. "Exactly as I remember." She said politely, as if she hadn't just caved in part of the Night Palace. When she shifted, Meggie saw three horrible scars gashed into her scales, in the space where her shoulder and neck met. She risked a glance behind her, and saw the Piper's eyes widen in fear.  
The Adderhead blanched.  
"It cannot be." He said hoarsely.  
"Oh, but it is." The dragon purred. She paced closer, smoke venting from her nostrils. A soldier cautiously approached, spear held at the ready. Meggie cried out in warning. The dragon's tail lashed, black barb gliding through the man's armor as if it was butter, killing him before he had time to scream. The Adderhead took the chance to run. "Kill her!" the Silver Prince shouted as he fled. The Piper hesitated, backing up slowly. A knife bounced harmlessly off the scales of the dragon's neck, the dragon snorted, and roared a jet of blazing fire in Basta's direction. The man screamed, fleeing as the heat from the flame cracked the stone floor. Meggie watched as a soldier raised a spear. The Piper grabbed the man's arm. "No, you fool." The silver-nosed man growled. Meggie ran to the dragon.  
"Please help us!" She cried. The dragon looked at her, and Meggie saw her own reflection in the burning golden eyes. The dragon hissed, lunging forward, flames engulfing the man whose knife had been aimed for Meggie's back. Meggie watched as Mo pulled Firefox up. The dragon hissed.  
"Leave him." She spat.  
"He might be able to help us." Mo growled, "He knows this palace." The dragon hissed again, but she crouched, allowing Meggie to climb astride her back, Mo slung Firefox up next, and Meggie noted the dragon's unhappy growl. Mo followed. Meggie heard herself gasp as the dragon leapt into the air, wings beating powerfully.

Kanara twisted her sinuous neck to look at the humans on her back. She bared her teeth at the sight of Firefox.  
"Do you have a name?" She asked the girl, trying to focus on something else before she doused her own back in flame.  
"Meggie." Came the reply. "This is my father, Mo."  
"I sssee." She hissed in reply.  
"What about you?" Meggie asked. "Don't you have a name?"  
"Kanara."  
"That's pretty." Meggie replied.  
The wind was picking up, and she could not fly through the storm without throwing the three humans off of her back by accident.  
"Hold on." She growled, angling towards the forest. Her talons slammed into the slippery ground, digging in deep. With a satisfied growl, Kanara lowered her shoulder, allowing the Humans to climb off. Firefox staggered, and fell, Kanara jerked her neck away, hissing bitterly as the red-headed man slumped to the ground. Meggie gave her a curious look.  
"Why do you hate him so much?" She asked. Kanara twisted her neck, making sure the girl could see her scars. Meggie's eyes widened.  
"He did that to you?" She asked in horror.  
"No." Kanara sighed. "But he and the Piper chained me down, even though I pleaded with him to free me." She said, hearing the bitter edge in her own voice. Meggie gave her a look.  
"But, how?"  
"I was half-a-year old when the Adderhead scarred me. Not old enough to breathe fire." She said, she felt fire build up in her throat as she hissed in rage. "It was 8 years ago." Kanara said quietly. From the ground, Firefox made a piteous noise, Kanara bent her neck, smelling the blood that seeped from the wound. She heard Meggie talking to her father.  
"How can we find the Black Prince?"  
Kanara swung her head around. "You know the Black Prince?" She queried.  
"Yes, do you?"  
"He's an old friend."  
"Would you join us?" Meggie asked. "To fight the Adderhead."  
"I already am fighting the Adderhead. But yes, I'll join you." She said quietly. With that, she curled up on the forest floor, and stretched one of her wings over the humans.

 

Meggie sat with Mo under the shelter of Kanara's wing. Firefox lay inert next to them. Meggie could tell that Kanara was awake, she could see the faint golden glow from the dragon's open eyes reflecting on the wet ground. She thought about the dragon's story, about Firefox's role in it, but then she remembered how pitiful Firefox had looked, writhing on the floor, and just felt confused. Kanara snorted softly, and twin jets of flame spurted from her nostrils. She swung her head around.  
"You should sleep, Meggie." She said in her soft voice. Meggie sighed, and nodded, she closed her eyes, and eventually drifted off to sleep. 

 

Kanara watched the sun as it rose. Firefox groaned, and the dragon twisted to look at him. He smelled sick. She yawned, and stood up. Meggie opened her eyes immediately.  
"Is something wrong?" Mo asked, fully alert.  
"We're not in danger." Kanara said stiffly. She jerked her nose at Firefox, "But he's sick." She huffed.  
"What should we do?" Meggie asked.  
"Leave him." Kanara suggested. Mo gave her a look.  
"We need what he knows about the Night Palace, the Adderhead, and any weaknesses in the fortress." Kanara rolled her eyes, and ran her tongue over her teeth.


	3. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meggie and Mo rejoin the Motley Folk, Kanara reunites with an old friend.
> 
>  
> 
> it's a shorter chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of the story

Meggie walked between Kanara and Mo. Her father looked optimistic, and occasionally pointed out things in the forest to her. Kanara was silent except for the occasional hiss at Firefox, who was draped across her back. It had taken Mo an hour of convincing, before the dragon had let them put the Adderhead's former herald on her back. Meggie had tried hard not to laugh at the angry expression on the dragon's face.  
"Meggie?" A voice asked. Dustfinger appeared out of the undergrowth, he eyed the dragon warily.  
"Welcome back." The Black Prince's voice greeted, the dark-skinned man stepped out, his bear by his side. He broke into a huge smile when he saw Kanara.  
"Kanara!" He exclaimed delightedly.  
"Old friend." Kanara replied warmly. Meggie watched as Kanara crouched, allowing the Black Prince to fling his arms around her neck. Kanara lowered her head, as if to rest it against his back, she closed her molten eyes, bringing up one forepaw to return the embrace.  
When the two broke apart, Kanara gave the bear a friendly nudge. "I never thought I'd see Firefox on your back." The Prince teased. Kanara scowled, and the Prince laughed.  
"You haven't changed a bit." Kanara remarked, still scowling, though it was easy to see that she was just playing, as her eyes and voice were friendly. The Motley folk and strolling players appeared, milling about the clearing. Children looked at Kanara with wide eyes.  
"When did you get so big?" The Prince chuckled. "The last time I saw you, you were no bigger than a dog, now, you look like you could eat about ten horses."  
"I don't eat horses." Kanara laughed. "Or people." The Prince smiled at that.  
"Children." He called. "Come and meet my dear friend, Kanara." The children quickly swarmed over to the dragon. Two men hauled Firefox off of her back. Mo stepped forward, explaining the situation, the Prince listened intently. Finely, he nodded.  
"Take him to the healers." He instructed the men.

Kanara crouched, allowing the children to pet her scales.  
"Are you fully grown?" A boy of about 7 asked her.  
"Not yet." Kanara replied, smiling.  
"How old are you?" A girl asked.  
"I'm 8 years old, in human years, that's 19." The dragon replied.  
"What happened to your neck?"  
"Bad people." She answered.  
"You're brave." A little boy said.  
"Thank you."  
"And pretty." A small girl told her.  
"I like to think so."  
"You're a softie." Meggie giggled.  
"I am with children."  
"That's sweet." Meggie said sincerely.  
Kanara shrugged. Her red-gold wings opened and shut, stirring the air. 

 

The Black Prince looked up as Kanara entered.  
"You should kill him." She hissed. The Prince did not have to ask who she meant.  
"We are not like them, I will not kill a prisoner."  
"Then give him to me." Kanara said, her golden eyes hopeful. The Prince went to the she-dragon's side.  
"I know you want revenge, but think, dear dragon, isn't the wound inflicted by his own master just as cruel as what happened to you?" Kanara lowered her eyes.  
"He could have helped me." She said bitterly.  
"Perhaps, but I doubt it." The Prince said. "What do you think would happen, had he refused to chain you down?" Kanara was silent. Finally she spoke.  
"I won't kill him." She said softly. The Prince smiled.  
"I know it's hard, believe me I do, I saw your wounds." He sighed at the memory.  
"I have one thing to ask him."  
"What is that?"  
"Why did the Adderhead scar me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism welcome


	4. Bitterness and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanara shares her story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, short chapter, but school is nuts!

Firefox blearily opened his eyes, his side throbbed sharply. He could see a golden light... his vision focused, and he realized it was not a light, but the glowing eyes of the dragoness. She sat back, tilting her head.  
"I would like to know why." She said, her voice was like ice, hard, smooth, and horribly cold. Firefox shuddered.  
"W-why what?" He managed to ask. The dragon tilted her neck, showing the scars hacked into her scales.  
"Why?" She repeated. "What did I do to deserve it?" There was a faint quiver in her voice.  
"He didn't do it for any other reason than that he wanted to."  
"And you just let him." Her voice was accusing.  
"What was I supposed to do? I couldn't stop him."  
"You could have at least said you were sorry for what he was doing."  
Firefox was silent. The dragon snarled at him. Her tail lashed. When she growled, flames flickered between her black fangs. Firefox was sure he was about to die.  
"Kanara." Said the wretchedly familiar voice of the Black Prince. The she-dragon swung her head around. Firefox groaned.  
"Where are we?" Firefox rasped.  
"The Forest." Came the Prince's calm reply. The dragon growled, and stalked out.

 

Meggie watched as Kanara landed in the clearing, firewood clutched in her front talons.  
"It's the Red Queen." Someone whispered. There were murmurs of agreement. Kanara glided over next to Meggie. The Motley Folk had taken to calling the she-dragon "The Red Queen". Meggie thought it suited her.  
"Why do they call you Silvertongue?" Kanara asked casually.  
"It's a long story."  
The dragon lay down. "I've got time." She said calmly. So Meggie told her, explained everything about silvertongues, and what she could do. Kanara listened intently until she finished.  
"An interesting power." She remarked finally. "But, be careful of what you unleash on the world." Meggie nodded in understanding.  
"I've told you my story. Now I want to know yours." Meggie told Kanara. The dragon sighed.  
"If you're sure."  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Mine is not an entirely pleasant story."  
"I want to know."  
Kanara looked up at the scars.  
"I was born in this forest, and spent the first 10 weeks of my life with my mother, learning how to survive. Then she told me that I was old enough to go, so I did." The dragon sighed heavily. "I was bold, not cautious, I did not think humans would hurt me, but they did, the Adderhead did." Kanara's golden eyes were distant. "I was chained up damn good, after my neck was scarred, but after a 2 weeks, I melted my chains, and escaped through a window... The Black Prince found me, let me stay here while I healed. When I was 2, I chose to leave for a while, and I flew to the far North. I met another dragon, and she became my mentor." Kanara looked at Meggie. "She was killed by another dragon. I tried to help her, but it was to late. I never saw the other dragon, I only came when I heard her scream... I sat with her while she was dying... within moments, she was gone... I was already planning on leaving the north, in fact, I'd been bugging Akryna to come with me. With her gone, I just left. You know the rest." The dragon finished.  
"I'm sorry about your friend."  
"Thank you."


	5. Maybe you're not the Worst Thing ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanara and Firefox , 
> 
> Nope, not saying anything more, read the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 5 days after the last chapter

Firefox sat, planning revenge on the Adderhead for the betrayal. The trees around the clearing thrashed in a sudden wind, Firefox looked up startled, and saw the dragon circle once, before drifting down, lightly landing in the clearing. Firefox frowned, he had forgotten how beautiful a dragon could be, it was no mystery why this one was called the Red Queen. Red scales, marbled with gold, covered the entirety of her lithe body, her wing membranes shone a bright beaten gold, her jet black spines and horns glinted. Firefox stilled when the dragon's molten gold eyes met his. There was anger in them, but... something else as well, but what he could not decide.   
"Do you have a name?" He asked suddenly, no idea where his sudden courage came from. The dragon raised her neck, surprise flashing through the golden eyes. When she spoke, her voice was not as cold as it had been the last time he heard it.  
"Kanara." She said, flicking her tail.  
"I'm-" She cut him off.  
"I know who you are, Firefox." She sighed. She shifted, and he saw the scars in the side of her neck.   
"I'm sorry about those." Firefox blurted. Kanara froze, then she sat back, baring her black teeth. Firefox took a deep breath. "Can you just give me a chance?" He pleaded with her. "I know you're angry, and, I'll admit, you have every right to be, but..." He trailed off. "I really am sorry about your neck." He repeated. She bent forward, studying his face, and her molten eyes softened slightly.  
"Better late than never, I guess." She said, but her voice was softer too, the tone not as harsh. "Why did the Adderhead use you?" She asked. "I know the story, Meggie told me." She added.  
Firefox sighed. "I don't know."  
"It hurts, I know." The dragoness said. "And now you know how I felt."  
"I guess I do." He said quietly. "I heard that the Adderhead still has prisoners... I can tell you the best way to get in." Kanara raised her head.   
"Come with me." She commanded, turning and walking towards the tent in the center of camp.   
"Where are we going?"   
"To tell the Prince."   
Firefox repeated what he'd told Kanara, and showed the route on a drawing.   
Kanara was sitting outside the tent when he emerged. She pinned him with her gaze. "Maybe you're not so terrible." She said casually, as she launched into the sky.

 

Kanara soared over the forest, absently scanning the ground for prey. She thought of what Firefox had said, thought about his apology. She was still reluctant to admit that she had warmed slightly to him. She reached a giant tree, and perched on the uppermost branches. She looked up at the shining stars. She knew what she had to do. She took a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry Akryna, truly, I am." Kanara said softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, sorry I couldn't save you... I couldn't even avenge you, because I never saw your attacker." Kanara sighed. "This is dumb, you're not here, and I'm talking to nothing, but I need to say this, so I'll keep talking to nothing. You taught me so many things, ... But one thing you didn't teach me was how to say goodbye, and dammit, it's hard." Kanara growled softly, annoyed that the forest seemed so peaceful while she was in so much turmoil. "I tried to help you." Kanara hissed and raised her head. "It's not my fault. It's not my fault!" She shouted at nothing. She suddenly remembered something Akryna had said years earlier. 'You're mother didn't just abandon you, she taught you what she thought was enough, and it wasn't your fault that the humans hurt you... Kanara, shrimp, forgive her, forgive yourself.' Kanara blinked. 'forgive yourself.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing illustrations for this story, and I will post them on my deviantart page. Username, Quitra


	6. Fight Fire with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orpheus makes a deal with the Adderhead.

Resa was sitting next to Mina in the dungeons when a sharp  _crack_ rent through the air. Everyone hurried away from the wall. Another crack, a shattering sound... and the wall caved in. A sound of flapping wings filled the air, and a great red-and-gold dragon hovered in front of the newly made hole.

"Time to leave." It said in a female voice. Resa's heart froze when she saw Meggie sitting on the dragon's shoulders.

The Strolling Players were all on their feet in an instant. The dungeon guards stood frozen in fear. The dragon _hissssed._

"Hurry." She urged, her golden wings stirring up dust and small chunks of shattered stone.

"It's alright." Meggie encouraged. "She's not going to hurt you."

The clanging of bells signalled that the alarm had been raised. It seemed to break the spell, all of the imprisoned Motley Folk scrambled out through the gaping hole in the wall. The dragon landed next to them.

"Get to the trees." She instructed. She glanced at Meggie. "You too." Resa saw Meggie's frown.

"Why?"

"Because in a couple of minutes, they are going to start firing crossbows at me. I don't want the risk of you being killed." The dragon told her, crouching to allow Meggie to climb off her back. Resa ran to her daughter, embracing her.

 

 

The bolts clattered harmlessly off of her scales, but it irritated Kanara nonetheless. She let the fire build in her chest, felt it rise to the back of her throat. She tucked her wings, exhaling a great torrent of flames down onto the archers. She had to buy the Strolling Players more time to get into the trees...

She turned with a harsh roar, and began attacking the castle, forcing the Adderhead's soldiers to focus on her instead of the escaping prisoners. She mercilessly blasted flames again and again, engulfing one of the silver spires. A bolt struck her scar, piercing the gouge, and causing her to shriek in rage. It was not a deep wound, but it _hurt._ She spat fire down on the line of archers. Enraged, she slammed her tail into a wooden lookout, the half rotten would gave in to her strength, and the whole structure toppled down. Satisfied, Kanara turned to the woods, following the rescued prisoners back to the camp.

 

                                                                                                                                   *****************************

 

The Adderhead glared down at Orpheus.

"And how could you be of service to me?" He demanded. Orpheus smiled.

"I can start by ridding you of the dragon." That intrigued the Silver Prince.

"How so."

"Summon another, send a dragon to kill a dragon." Orpheus said smugly, and he knew the Adderhead's answer before he spoke it.


	7. The Dance of the Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this chapter ready for a while... Yes, the title is from "Game of Thrones"
> 
> This takes place three weeks after the previous chapter.

Mo had hoped the rumors of the Adderhead's dragon were untrue. But the brown beast that stood with the Adderhead's soldiers was all to real. It paced around the bridge, growling. 

So much for the castle in the lake being safe...

Mo heard the flapping of wings as Kanara landed on the walls of the castle. She bared her teeth and lighting flashed across the sky behind her. Mo watched, looking at the difference in size, he realized that she likely could not match the other dragon. And by the look in her eyes, she knew it too. The Adderhead's dragon gave a hoarse roar, and the Red Queen answered. Her howling cry echoed across the lake, eerily echoed by the fog.

The Adderhead's dragon took flight, and Kanara rose to meet it. They collided in mid air, both of them roaring at full blast. Even the thunder did not fully drown out their roars. The occasional blast of fire lit up the dark clouds, and drops of blood rained down on the stones around Mo. Kanara broke away first, diving towards the lake, as she lowered, Mo caught sight of a tear in her left wing. The bigger dragon lunged after her, but she twisted around and roared a stream of blazing fire that caught the bigger dragon in the chest. It pulled away with a roar of pain.

They clashed again, biting and clawing, spitting fire.

 

She could not win this. She struck at the bigger dragon's neck, and his claws rent deep gashes in her right hind leg. She wailed in pain, and wrenched away. This had to end. She fled into the dark clouds, hoping that the other dragon would not follow her. Her flanks heaved in an effort to draw breath, and her leg was burning with pain, the wounds on her flank were deep, and bleeding badly, but it did not matter, she only needed a few more moments of strength. She dove out of the clouds, slamming into her opponent from above, she wrapped her body around his, striking at his neck with her tail, as she blasted fire down onto his back.

Her body pinned the other dragon's wing to his body, and despite his size, he could not lift her weight with a single wing. They plummeted from the sky. As the dark water of the lake rose up to meet them, Kanara uttered a final cry of defiance.

 


	8. The choice is yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanara has a choice, she can give up and die now, or she can get up and keep fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanara my poor bby.

The rain pelted down on her scales, stinging when the icy drops struck the open wounds scored across her body.

 _I won..._ It did not seem like a great victory anymore, not from where she was, sprawled across the rocks. She wheezed, expelling blood from her mouth. She guessed that the wound on her chest was fatal.

 _The Bluejay._ He may still need her, but it all seemed distant, the pain was starting to fade, and she knew if she moved, it would bring all the pain back. She did not want the pain to come back. She closed her eyes.

 

Mo looked down at the rocky shore from the room they had locked him in. It was a depressing sight, icy rain, churning waves, and a dying dragon. Wasn't that how the dragon-on-dragon battles always ended in books? With both dragons dead. Kanara had not moved for a half-an-hour, and Mo was beginning to wonder if she was already gone.

_She had died to protect him. And he had not even been able to comfort her as she died._

 

A large drop of rain landed directly in the wound on her leg. Kanara's eyes snapped open, and she uttered a shrieking roar of pain. All the soft warmth faded, and she was suddenly left to face all of her misery and pain.

 _What would Akryna say to that?_ Kanara wondered. _She'd probably yell at me for not trying harder._ Kanara bared her teeth, and forced herself to stand. She still had to fight, as long as the Adderhead was still breathing she would fight. Aside from a small tear, her wings were intact, which was more than she could say for the muscle and sinew on her hind leg. Kanara held it slightly off the ground, and spread her wings.

 _Not dead yet._ The dragon roared again, but this time it was in determination. She would be dead by dawn, but for now, she had to fight. She had to live just a little bit longer, she winced as she opened her wings.

_Be brave, it will all be over, very soon._

 

Mo didn't believe his eyes when Kanara came crashing through the wall. She bared her teeth and spat fire down on Orpheus, and Mo could only feel relief that the man was dead now. All that was left was the Adderhead. If Mo could just get the book...

Kanara turned to look at him.

"You're alive!" Mo cried. Kanara eyed him sadly.

"Not for much longer, Bluejay... I'll be dead by sunrise."

Mo's heart sank.

"Hey, I may be done for, but the Adderhead is going first." She said stubbornly. She pressed her snout into his shoulder. "Mourn me later." She said quietly, "Get the book, and I'll protect you once you have it, I'll cover you so that you can write the words."

"What you did... Fighting the other dragon..."

"It was necessary."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't give up on Kanara's fate yet!


	9. Where it has Brought You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this chapter, but the Next chapter is happier

_Every fight, every emotion, every friendship. This is where it has brought you._ Kanara took a labored breath. _Was it worth it?_ She supposed it was, her breathing quickened as she noticed the lightening sky. She was scared, she felt like a hatchling again, all she wanted to do was run behind her mother's wings and hide until the danger was gone. But it wouldn't go this time, death would come, and wrap her in it's black wings, to carry her away.

She did not want to die.

 _Everyone dies._ It was no comfort, she wanted to live longer. But it was all over for her, all she could do now was take the Adderhead with her. 

 

The Piper led Mo through into the main hall, The White Book lay on the table, right in front of him. Only a few minutes, then Kanara would attack. Her words echoed through his mind. ' _I'll be dead by sunrise.'_ He hoped she was wrong. He clutched at the hidden pencil, hoping Kanara would distract the guards before he was discovered.

She did not let him down. She broke through the wall, her roar was more a cry of pain, but she was there. The guards hurriedly backed away. Even wounded and dying, a dragon is still a dragon. Her tail lashed, and blood dripped from her jaws, Mo's chest tightened when he realized it was her own blood.

"Write the words, Bluejay." Her voice was weak. Mo pressed the pencil to the paper, and the guards attacked. Kanara howled, and lunged, claws outstretched, teeth snapping, wings flared.

 _Heart._ The noise was horrific, the guards were screaming and yelling, and Kanara was roaring.

 _Blood._ A blast of fire caught his eye, Kanara expression was one of agony, but she did not falter.

 _Death._ Mo sat back. It was finished. Most of the guards were dead, any others were fleeing the castle.

A shudder ran through Kanara's body, and she exhaled a horrific gush of blood. Mo went to her side as she sank slowly to the ground.

"Is it finished?" She asked quietly. Her breathing was a strained, wet rasp.

"It is, we did it."

"I'm... Glad... It... Wasn't... For... Nothing..." She wheezed. Mo rested his hand on her neck.

"I'm scared, Bluejay." She said quietly, breaking Mo's heart.

 

The Adderhead was dead. Kanara huffed softly. She would be soon, it was almost over.

It hurt so much, she wanted to scream her pain for the world to hear, but she was to tired. More blood flooded out of her throat, and she almost choked.

"I'm here, Kanara."

She glanced at the Bluejay.

"It isn't your fault, I made a choice."

"Kanara-"

"It's okay."

 _Please help me._ Her thoughts begged, but she did not speak it. He could not help her. It was too late for her. Silence swept over her, and everything faded, first to grey, then to black.

 

Kanara's golden eyes faded to a dark, dull bronze, and Mo knew it was over. She was gone.

The bloodstained flanks were still, the blood was not pulsing out as it had when her heart was still beating.

Her eyes had been so full of pain.

"I'm sorry." Mo said quietly, then almost laughed. Fat lot of good 'sorry' did to her. She was dead, she couldn't even hear his apology.

The first rays of light entered through the ruined wall, settling on the body of the dead dragon.

It was heartbreaking to see her in such ruin. Such a hero lying on the dusty floor in pools of her own blood. Mo sat by her side for a long time, stroking her scales even after they had gone cold.

Her fire had gone out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to show Kanara's thoughts and feelings, especially in her final moments.


	10. A Hero's Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo reflects on Kanara's bravery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so short, I have to go to work.

_It was just like a scene from a book, except that in this one, the hero did not claim the reward for her bravery. She paid the price for it._

_She sacrificed herself, there was no greater price to pay than the one that cost you your own life._

The scales were smooth and cold beneath Mo's fingers. The dragon did not look ferocious in death, she looked sad and broken.

"Bluejay?" Violante's voice reached his ears.

"I'm in here." Mo replied, not looking up. He heard Violante gasp.

"Is she-?" Mo nodded.

"Yes, she's dead." Mo stroked the cold snout, he had closed her eyes, both out of respect, and the fact that he could not bear to look into that emptiness.

He would be haunted forever by the expression on her face, the way she had spewed all that blood from her mouth.

Violante seemed to sense that he wished to be alone. She awkwardly told him that she had to see if any of her father's soldiers were still alive, and left.

A cold breeze brushed along Mo's face as a White Woman appeared.

 _What did a daughter of death want here? Kanara was already gone._ The ghostly figure brushed her fingers over the dragon's wounds. Mo's eyes widened as the gashes closed.

Kanara's tail twitched. The White Woman turned towards Mo.

 _"It was not her time."_ She said quietly, and turned away.

A puff of dust stirred up in front of the Dragon's snout. The great golden eyes opened.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
